The Dragon's Spirit
by DatOatmealTho
Summary: It's been almost a month since the Nine Tails attack on the village of Konoha. On a seemingly quiet night, a mysterious object has fallen out of the sky, and inside that object seems to be, a baby. With a tail? How will this child grow to change the world of Ninja as we know it? Will he be a savior of the people, or fall into darkness for power?
1. Prolouge

The Dragon's Spirit

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama.

Prologue: Destruction

Planet Vegeta; Age 737:

Time was running out. Ashima was panicking, as the sheer thought of the destruction of her home planet was something that constantly haunted her in the back of her mind. After all her people did for that short, pink bastard, he would do this to them? There was no doubt in her mind that she had to get revenge, who cares how strong Frieza was, she won't give up her planet without a fight. She was a Saiyan, a member of the strongest race in the entire universe!

But as much as she hated to admit it, she can't worry about fighting right now, only one thing was important here;

Getting her son off the planet and out of harms way. She took a good look at her son, she knew of the power the boy was hiding within him, not to mention he was pretty handsome. He looked so much like his father, it's like he was an exact carbon copy.

Wait, his father. His father! " _Where the hell is that buffoon?"_ She thought. The last thing she knew was that he went off to go help Bardock in fending off Frieza's army, and she was hoping her husband managed to escape and find his way back to her, before it was too late.

Elsewhere on Planet Vegeta:

" _Dammit! There's too many of them, when is this gonna let up?"_ Thought Bardock as he finished off another worthless Frieza lackey. He didn't expect a normal mission to go so awry. After that bastard Dadoria had killed his teammates, he knew what this had meant, Frieza had no more use for use for the Saiyans, which can only mean one thing.

Extermination.

Bardock knew that time was short, and he had to rush to get to his son. Radditz had already managed to leave Vegeta due to being on his own mission, but then there was Kakarot, as he remembered Kakarot was held up in the hospital, and he had to ensure his other son had gotten off this doomed planet. Just as he was about to rush to his son's side, another wave of the Frieza Force had surrounded him, with malicious intent. _"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"_ Bardock thought as he was starting to get annoyed at all these punks.

"Look, you filthy monkey, this isn't personal. Lord Frieza just doesn't have any more use for your lousy race, so if you just surrender and come quietly, we can assure you that your death will be painful. Hell, maybe we'll hold off on killin' ya, and make you watch your wife and kid meet their demise." The soldiers all laughed at this claim, as if they'd already won.Bardock had enough of this bullshit.

"You can all…" He began to say.

The scouters on the soldiers faces all started to detect a rapid ascension in Bardock's power, then one by one, they had exploded right on the faces of each soldier, as if they couldn't hold the pressure.

"GO TO HELL!" Bardock screamed as he rushed towards the ambush meant for him. He had started blasting through lackeys they were useless target practice, ki blasts were being thrown left and right, as the Saiyan wasn't taking anymore of this crap. But soon, he was starting to become overwhelmed, there was just to many. While Bardock managed to conjure up a tiny comeback, it proved to be futile as he was overwhelmed by Frieza's men.  
"What a shame, all that anger just to die hopelessly. Oh well, all's well that ends well." One of the soldiers said. Just as said soldier landed in front of the injured Saiyan, he pointed his blaster right in Bardock's face, ready to end his life.

Or so he thought, as that same soldier just received a broken jaw from a sharp kick from another warrior. Bardock looked up to his savior, and was shocked at who he saw.

"What are ya doin Bardock? Get up and fight" the man said, with force. He was strong, had a wild physique, and had looked like he had seen a few things in his life time. "Naikai? How'd you get here?" Bardock asked. Naikai looked back at him with a smirk only Saiyans could have. "Well I was trying to contact you, but you weren't responding, that's when I went to my wife Ashima, to ensure she and our son was safe. After that, she told me to come help you out to clear out the trash." Naikai exclaimed proudly. "Now, don't you got a kid to look after? Go, I'll take care of these losers" Bardock was surprised at Naikai's generosity. But it didn't matter, all that did was getting to Kakarot. Bardock nodded and he began to fly away. But as he did, one of the soldiers managed to notice him trying to escape, and fired a blast to keep him there to face his death.

But Naikai was too fast, and he teleported in front of the blast and swatted it away like common trash, as he smirked at the terrified soldiers. _"Hmm, this is gonna be fun."_ He thought proudly.

Inside the Hospital: 

Ashima was lookin at her son, she was glad she managed to make it to the safe area, safe for now at least. She was worried about Naikai, hoping he'd make it back there so they can leave together. She then noticed another baby in the room as well. He looked exactly like Bardock, and she later assumed that the baby must be his son. She then sensed a faint power coming towards her location, and she began to panick, so she lowered her energy and hid. When she heard footsteps enter the room, she gave a quick peep to see it was Bardock himself, and she rushed out to greet him. Needless to say Bardock was a little stunned to see Ashima in the condition she was in at the time, but she was safe and that's all that mattered.

"Bardock what the hell is going on out there?" She asked, understandably concerned for the safety of the planet. "It's not good. The force is all over the place, taking out everyone they can, I barely managed to make it out of there alive thanks to Nakai" Bardock replied. "What? He's still out there? Why didn't he come with you?" Ashima was starting to get furious, why hadn't her husband retreat at that perfect moment. "C'mon Ashima, this is your husband we're talkin about here, he'll do anything to get a good fight." He replied.

As much as she hated to admit it, Bardock was right. Nakai, that bastard, always wanting to be the tough guy, and just having to be so macho at this point in time. "Whatever, let's just focus on the kids" she said, and Bardock nodded in agreement, grabbing his son and running to the pod room with Ashima not to far behind, with her child in hand. As they made it to the pods, they both looked at their respective children one last time, then looking to each other and nodding. As they simultaneously put each child in a separate pod, Bardock was ready to push the button to send Kakarot off, but he looked up at Ashima, who was noticeably hesitating to do so.

He sighed, before putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, tears forming in her eyes, as a pain that she never really felt in her life before. An emotion that felt like, sorrow. Bardock, surprised himself, knew exactly what she was feeling, but he assured her that this was the right decision. As he returned to Kakarot's pod, he looked over to Ashima one last time for approval, and in return she gave him a nod, and they both pushed the button at the same time, which launched their children into the atmosphere, and away from their early demise.

They then heard a large explosion from outside, which gave them the instinct to rush outside and check on what the hell was going on. When they arrived outside, they saw Nakai, battered and bruised, but barely standing. They rushed to his side, helping him balance himself.

"What happened to you?" Asked a concerned Ashima. Nakai looked as if he had been fighting for days with no rest, and was on the brink of collapsing. "Well, let's just say I was handling those Frieza runts, but that's when Zarbon and Dadoria showed up. I held my own, but they were just too much for even me to handle." Nakai explained, which left Bardock a little confused. "You fought them all yourself? Where are the others?" he asked.  
"That's the thing, there isn't anyone else." Nakai said with a low tone. Bardock was stunned, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You mean, we're-"  
"The last ones." Ashima finished for him. They sat in silence for a few moments, unsure on what to do next. That's when Bardock stood up, enraged at the fact that everyone he knew, well almost not counting his sons, were dead. "I know what we're gonna do," He walked around a corner and looked at the open sky, then looking at his comrades with a fierce stare.

"We're gonna avenge our people and kill that bastard Frieza."

On a large spaceship hovering above the certainly doomed Planet Vegeta, the tyrannical ruler Frieza watched over as a slow smile creeped upon his face. _"Even if I'm attempting to destroy this planet on Beerus' behalf, this is satisfying to say the least, to finally rid of those irritating monkeys"_ the emperor thought. His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of his subordinates entering the room.

"Lord Frieza, it's done. All of those wretched Saiyans have been vanquished." Zarbon reported. Along with him was a big, pinkish alien with an evil look in his eyes. "Any other orders sir?" said the pink alien, known as Dadoria. Frieza didn't turn back to look at his men, he continued to stare at the almost extinct planet. "Tell the other waves to fall back. Soon this planet will no longer be in existence." He said in a sinister, but almost playful turn.  
Both Zarbon and Dadoria bowed to their leader and simultaneously said "Yes sir!" as the exited the room.

As Zarbon and Dadoria exited the main ship, it seemed a majority of the other soldiers had already made their way towards the ship. Just as everyone seemed accounted for, a distant yell caught the attention of all the remaining Frieza Force. "Well would you look at that, three little monkeys still wanting to fight" Dadoria remarked. He was right, there were only three of the supposed strongest warrior race left.  
Naikai. Ashima. Bardock.  
All fuming, tired, and determined. "FRIEZA!" yelled a furious Bardock. "WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU ATTACKING US?!" Frieza himself then emerged from the ship and looked to see what all the commotion was about. He gave a sharp smirk and just laughed. "Don't take this as anything personal, monkey." He said. "Think of this as, a parting gift." He said with a sinister look in his eyes.

This only enraged Bardock more as he charged with malicious intent, followed closely by Nakai and Ashima. All three of the last remaining Saiyans started tearing through Frieza soldiers like there was no tomorrow, each blow with a sense of no remorse behind them. Frieza decided that he had seen enough of this, and lifted up his right index finger. A small, orange, sphere of energy began to form, and soon it increased in size, almost in comparison to Planet Vegeta itself. The three warriors saw what Frieza had intended to do, and they were stunned at the sight of energy.

"N-no, no way!" said Nakai, as Ashima flew next to him speechless. Soon Bardock was on the left of him and they all gave each other a nod, a sort of nod that meant, goodbye. All three of the Saiyans then prepared a blast in the intent of stopping Frieza, even if they had no chance of survival, they weren't going down, not without a fight. Then, as a unit, they all launched their attacks, each with a cry only a warrior could have, as Frieza noticed this and began to laugh.

Then, with a liter flick of his wrist, the alien ruler launched his massive attack, easily overpowering the combined assault of the Saiyans. The warriors were stunned at the fact that their attacks did nothing, but soon came to terms with their fate. As they became engulfed in the flames of the attack, Nakai barely managed to grab his wife's hand, as they slowly embraced, and Ashima, with a whisper began to say;

"Go, my son. You are the one who could bring change about the universe. Go and become the absolute strongest you can, so you may one day be the light in the darkness, and hope to all those you may meet." And with that, Ashima, Nakai, and Bardock all were engulfed by the attack, and the planet they called home soon followed, nothing was left but a large explosion of heat.

Frieza, amused with his handiwork, began to laugh hysterically like a scientist satisfied with their latest invention. "Oh look! What fireworks, Zarbon! Dadoria!" He yelled proudly, and was soon joined by his men in successful laughter.

Deep in the wretches of space, two pods were floating through the dark vacuum, each pod carrying a baby. One was carrying Kakarot, the son of Bardock. The other was carrying the son of Nakai and Ashima. As both pods flew through space, a large portal managed to form, and was creating a massive amount of force of wind. It was pulling both pods towards it, but the one carrying Kakarot managed to shift its course, however the child of Nakai and Ashima wasn't so lucky, as it was then sucked into the massive portal, which then closed soon afterwards. As for Kakarot's pod, it seemed to be heading for a very unique planet, one that was covered in blue and green, and very similar in size to Planet Vegeta.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha:

It has been almost a month since the Nine Tails attack on Konoha, and repairs on the village are ongoing. Inside a detailed office, an older man was looking out of his office window, as he was contemplating on the future of his sacred village. More importantly, the future of the boy who just so happens to have half of the Nine Tails sealed within him. The son of the Fourth Hokage, who sealed the demon within the boy to protect the village. The old man knew that that fact alone will make the child's life a hell he does not deserve. But, the man was also sure that the boy will make the most of his life, and choose a path he will be proud of. Just then, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large, object form in the sky, as something seemed to fall out that object, falling fast towards outside the village. Soon the old man was joined by a young man in black armor, with an owl mask covering his face, bowing to the elder man,

"Lord Hokage, that object seemed to land into the Forest outside the village border, how should we proceed?" said the young man. The Hokage, known to the village and world as Hiruzen Sarutobi, continued to look towards the direction the object fell, as his gritty, but wise voice said "Send out a squad to investigate with caution, and report back any important information" Hiruzen said. With that, the younger man nodded his head, and disappeared out of the office.

The Forest of Death:

A team of ANBU Black Ops were searching for the mysterious object that they have been detailed to find and report on it's whereabouts. Just then one of the men noticed something round in the corner of his eye, and a large crater made by said round object. As the team moved closer, they saw it was some kind of, pod. It didn't seem to be anything from the other nations. As they moved closer, they moved with caution. The apparent leader of the squad moved directly in front of the pod, and gave off a shocked gasp at what he saw. "Well, what's in there?" asked another member. The leader was hesitant for a moment, before finally speaking up and saying, "T-there's a baby in there." There was shock among the members of the Black Ops, as they all looked among each other on what to do next. Silence, then another member spoke up, asking "Is there anything else inside?". The leader gave a much closer look inside the pod, at first he didn't see anything, but then he saw some letters on the left side.

"I think this is supposed to be his name." he said. "Really, what is it?" asked one with a fox mask.

"Argo."

A/N: Whew! That took a while for me to right. This is my second story on the site, and I gotta say I feel way more comfortable with this one that I did on my first. I hope you guys enjoy, please leave reviews and any questions you may have! See ya soon!


	2. Chapter 1

The Dragon's Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: Hardhead meets Knucklehead

Hiruzen was sitting in his office, going through some important documents that had to deal with a meeting between him and the Raikage soon, discussing some terms of agreement after a dispute a few weeks back. It had been a stressful few days for the Hokage, as he had just recently sent one of his shinobi on a mission that he knew wouldn't end well for anyone involved. But it had to be done, for the safety of the village, no matter the consequences.

Then, a knock on his door caught Hiruzen's attention, and he immediately knew the reason of this visit. "Come in" he said with his raspy, gritty voice. The door then proceeded to open, which revealed a Leaf chunin entering the room. "Lord Hokage" he said with a bow. "I've brought him as you asked sir."

Hiruzen gave a small sigh, which was followed by "Send him in". The chunin nodded and turned to exit the office. In return, a small boy, no older than 7, entered the room. He had black, spikey hair, a good amount of it sticking upwards, minus one bit it sticking out in front of his forehead. He had black pupils, and sharp yet thin eyebrows. He also had dark skin, and looked as if he was starting to gain a little muscle. However, the most distinct feature he had, was his tail, brown and furry as it was. Since the day he was born, he had that tail attached. Many of the village's people had wondered what the reason was for having that specific feature, but no one really asked. The boy also had on a white shirt, black shorts, and black shoes.

"Have a seat, Argo." Hiruzen calmly said, and Argo, while reluctant, managed to listen and did as the Hokage said. As he sat, he folded his arms and gained an annoyed look on his face, as if he didn't want to hear what the old man had to say. "Now son, I truly believe you are a kind boy at heart, but this is the fourth time a family has declined looking after you due to your behavior. Now I just want to understand your reasons for acting out like this" Hiruzen wondered.

"What do ya think?" Argo responded in a sarcastic manner. "No one can handle the fact that I'm different. I'm not like all these other losers. They're all soft." Hiruzen was surprised at how careless Argo seemed to be. The boy had a sense of arrogance to him that Hiruzen hoped wouldn't be his downfall one day. "Now I hope you don't really mean that-"

"And what if I do? It's not like it'll matter anyway. Plus, everyone tries to avoid me cause of this stupid tail!" Hiruzen's eyes went wide at Argo's mention of his tail, as the elder man had hoped it wouldn't cause him any trouble in his young life, but it seems that it's much to late for that.

"Argo, I understand your frustration and anger with how the people of the village seem to look at you, but I want you to understand this at the same time. When people come across something, or someone in your case, different, they do not know what to think of that phenomenon. Yes, they might understandably be afraid of what they don't know, but I truly believe that given time, and given the right attitude. The people will treat you and acknowledge you as the special person you truly are." Hiruzen explained. His thoughts soon trailed to another boy with an almost identical issue, his feeling of isolation from the other people.

Argo was thinking hard about what the old man was telling him. _Give it time, eh? Why should I even care? I've been secretly training for a while now, soon I'll be so strong that they would've wished to acknowledge me sooner!_ The boy thought. Suddenly, his eyes shot open as if he had a brilliant idea.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed proudly. Hiruzen was shocked to say the least at this sudden outburst. "I'm gonna train my ass off old man, harder that anyone else my age or even older, so that one day, I'll be the strongest there ever was! Hell, I'll even be stronger than you, Gramps!" Argo yelled as he was now determined on what he had to do. Hiruzen gave a slight smirk at the sight, as the boy finally seemed to understand what he's been trying to tell him.

"That's the spirit my boy" began Hiruzen. "While I'm proud of your decision, I also want you to be keen of your actions and stay out of-"  
But before he could finish, Argo was already halfway out the door. "Yeah yeah, stay out of trouble, don't worry Gramps!" he said as he bolted out the door and out of the Hokage's mansion.

Hiruzen sighed and sat back in his chair. He then smiled at the prospect of the next generation of shinobi that will carry on the Will of Fire for the village, and the rest of the Ninja World.

Later on that day, a boy with spikey, yellow hair and three whiskers on each side of his face was running fast, in an attempt to hide from a little, prank he pulled on these other kids. Let's just say their hair wasn't gonna be the same for a while.

Just then, as he had found what seemed to be a perfect hiding spot, inside an item shop, the owner just so happened to notice the boy, and therefore proceeded to get furious. He stormed towards the boy with seething intent, and grabbed him harshly by the arm.

"Ow! Hey, let go of me!" the boy yelled, but the owner was having none of his words. "Shut it kid! I don't want you anywhere near my shop!" he yelled. He then proceeded to throw the kid out of the shop. "Don't come back here, or you'll regret it!"

And with that, the owner stomped back into his shop. The boy picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Jerk" he muttered under his breath. He then came to notice that, people were staring at him. And not blank stares, but different types. From stares of fear, to disgust, to anger, multiple people were starting to crowd around the shop. The boy then started to get angry, as he couldn't take any of this anymore.

"Stop it!" he yelled frantically. "Stop looking at me" he said, and then he took off running, breaking through the crowd, while simultaneously attempting to hold back tears. He then looked back to see some people still looking at him, which began to upset him even more. As he turned back straight, he bumped into someone hard.

"Sorry about that" he said, and as he looked up his heart sank. It was the kids he had pranked earlier, and they didn't look happy. The expressions on their faces made the boy even more scared. He tried to crawl away, but he was then surrounded by the other boys. He looked all around for an escape, but only found angry faces looking back at him.

"You little punk! You're gonna pay for what you did!" one of the boys said as he cracked his knuckles. The boys then began to move in closer, as the boy ran out of operations, as he was on the verge of pleading for the other boys to spare him when suddenly-

One of the boys was punched, knocking him down. The yellow haired boy looked to his savior, and was shocked at who he saw. It was that kid, the one with the tail! While the boy didn't know why he would save him, he was just glad to be rescued from certain doom.

"Beating up on someone helpless, 5-1? You guys are pathetic" the boy said with a hint of arrogance. The group of attackers were shocked someone would even want to help this runt! But it didn't matter, that only meant that there was one more loser who had to be taught a lesson.

The attackers then began to rush the boy, but he managed to dodge their attacks, as one boy tried to grab him, the monkey boy grabbed his arm and tossed him to the side, effectively taking him out. He dodged a punch from another boy and gave him a kick to the gut, doubling him over.

There were only two more left and they were scared to death to say the least. The boy with the tail looked over to them with an arrogant smirk, which caused a fight or flight response from the other boys, and they just so happened to choose flight, as they then ran off as fast as they could. This angered the boy a little, as he was hoping for more of a fight. "Damn cowards!" he yelled. He then looked over to the boy he had just saved, the one with yellow hair and whiskers. _Is that the other kid that everyone hates? He doesn't seem that bad,_ He thought. He walked over to him and extended his hand.

"You alright?" he asked. The whiskered boy was surprised to see someone, actually helping him. But he didn't question it, as he gladly took the boy's hand as he helped him up. "Yeah, thanks to you" he said. "Ah don't sweat it, it just seemed unfair that those guys were gonna jump you that's all." the other boy responded.

"By the way, what was that about anyway?" he asked. "Just a bad joke, that's all." The blonde answered. The boy with the tail shrugged and began to walk off, but the blonde then grabbed his attention. "Wait, what's your name?" he asked. The boy then turned and looked at the blonde and said "The name's Argo. Now that I think about it, I should probably ask yours too."

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! One day, I'm gonna become Hokage, the best damn Hokage there ever was! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hokage huh? That's great, you have a goal, just like me!" Argo said, and that made Naruto excited. "I wish I had some way to repay you for saving me" he said. Argo simply shook his head.

"No, you don't have to repay me dude, it wasn't that big of a deal" he said, and he turned to walk off, but then was stopped when Naruto said "We can go get ramen together, I know a great place!" That's when Argo turned again, this time with a big smile on his face. "You had me at ramen" he said, and Naruto grew a smile of his own.

…

"Hmm, the boy has skill indeed." Said a shadowy figure from a rooftop. The stranger had overseen the little encounter with the boy with the tail, needless to say, he was impressed at what he saw. "Soon, we will meet face to face, child. And when that time comes, I guarantee it will satisfy my plan" he said with a sinister smile, and with that, he disappeared.

…

The two boys had made their way to Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite ramen stop, and slid into their seats, sitting side by side. Soon they were greeted by the owner of the ramen shop, Teuchi.

"Ah Naruto, good to see you," he said with a smile, which he then noticed the boy sitting next to him. "Who's your friend?" he asked curiously. With a genuine smile, Naruto perked up and answered "Old Man, this is Argo, he's a friend I made today, he helped me out with a little, problem." Teuchi smiled at the boy and stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet ya" he said kindly.

Argo grabbed Teuchi's hand, but with a very hard grip, and the ramen chef rubbed his hand. "Heh, quite a grip there," he said nervously, and Argo grew a big smile on his face, proud that his strength was showing. "So what'll it be?" Teuchi asked.

" I'll have the same as always, BBQ Pork" said an enthusiastic Naruto. He looked over to his friend and saw that he was thinking hard. "What do you wanna get Argo?" he asked. Argo clapped his hands together, and proceeded to rub them. "I'll take 5 bowls of the BBQ Pork" he said, which landed shocked expressions from Naruto and Teuchi. "5? You sure about that kid?" the chef asked.

Argo scoffed at that question. "Of course I'm sure, lay it on me!" Teuchi shrugged and got to work on the dishes. After some minutes, the food was prepared, and Teuchi passed out the bowls to the two boys. "Here ya go, on the house" he said with a smile. Naruto put his hands together and thanked the chef for the dishes.

As for Argo, well, he immediately dug in, tearing through two bowls like they were nothing, which shocked Naruto and Teuchi again, and Argo then looked at them with curiosity. "What?" he simply asked.

After finishing his bowls, and Naruto somehow convincing him to call it a day, The boy with the tail and the boy with the whiskers waved goodbye to Teuchi, as they walked away from the shop, they stayed together and decided to converse a little more. "So, you got any hobbies?" asked Naruto. Argo simply shrugged and looked up at the newly lit night sky. "Not much, All I really do is train. I don't really hang out with anybody that much. What about you?"

Naruto smiled and looked over to his companion. "I consider myself a genius, you see, I play these jokes on people throughout the village, you should join me sometime!" he said excitedly.

"Why do you play those weird pranks anyway? Don't you have any friends?" Argo asked. Naruto then lost his smile, and then looked down at the ground, suddenly turning his once happy demeanor into a more sad and depressed expression.  
"That's the thing. Everyone avoids and ignores me, so I make all these pranks for people to notice me. I hate them for why they treat me this way." Argo looked over to the blonde, feeling some sort of, sympathy. "What's their deal anyway? Why does everyone hate you?" he asked.

Naruto was hesitant to reply, giving a gulp before he finally spoke. "You're not gonna believe me, but" he began. He gulped again before continuing. "I have this demon inside of me, ever since I was born I've had it. And everyone thinks I'm some kind of monster because of it."

Naruto was holding back tears, just thinking about everything that he went through just makes him upset. At first Argo was silent, not saying a word. Naruto was worried that Argo was about to become, one of them. But he was surprised at what came next.

"Seriously? That's why everyone ignores you?" he said. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, looking him in his blue eyes. "If you ask me I think that's pretty badass, that means you're gonna be super strong! I'll tell you what, if anything or anyone has got a problem with you, then that means they've got a problem with me too!" Argo said. Naruto was shocked to see someone encouraging him, but he soon regained his smile and laughed. "Thanks Argo, that really means a lot.  
he said, earning a nod from the other boy.

"Well, I guess I gotta go home now, it was nice hanging with you Argo." Naruto said. Argo looked over and sighed. "Family's waitin' for you huh?" he asked. Naruto shook his head, and looked over to the sky. "Actually no, I don't have a family. I'm by myself," he said. Argo was surprised to hear that, and he decided to come out with it.

"Really? Neither do I. As a matter of fact, I don't even have a home," he said which earned a shocked look from Naruto. Then Naruto had an idea go off in his head. "Hey, since you don't have a place to stay, why don't you come live with me? I've got tons of room!" he said. Argo smiled, genuinely happy someone was willing to let him live with them. "Alright, let's do it!" he exclaimed, as he held out his fist.

Naruto gladly pounded Argo's fist with his own, as the two continued walking down the path, laughing and talking the whole way.

…

Hiruzen was quietly residing in his office, hands folded and eyes closed. His thoughts went to the next generation of ninja in the Leaf Village. He thought about the immense power in both Naruto and Argo, and how they will change the ninja world for the better. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a chunin entering the room.

"Lord Hokage, there seems to have been an incident today, involving Argo and Naruto" he reported. Hiruzen sighed and opened his eyes. " _So they've finally met, interesting"_ he thought. He waved his hand towards the chunin, and said "Do not worry about it now, I'll handle it in the morning." The chunin bowed and exited the office, leaving Hiruzen alone in his thoughts again.

He turned in his chair and looked about the window at the massive view of Konoha, as he smiled. Change was coming to the village soon, and he had a feeling it would be for the better.

…

Back in Naruto's apartment, he and Argo soon set up sleeping arrangements, where Naruto would sleep in his bed, while Argo slept on the floor, which at first he was against, but soon came to terms with it. Just as Argo was about to fade off into slumber, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Argo?" he said. "Yea what's up?" Argo responded. Naruto hesitated before saying, "Can we make a promise?" he asked. Argo turned over to look at his new friend, a curious expression on his face. "Uh, sure, what do you have in mind?"

Naruto then looked at him with wide eyes. "Promise that no matter what, we'll always have each other's backs, and we'll be friends 'til the end?" he asked. Argo then gave a small smile, looking back at his friend, "Always, man," he said, before turning the other way to finally sleep.

Naruto rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, and then smiled one last time. Smiling for the fact that he had someone to finally call:

A friend.

A/N: So that's Chapter 1 complete! I hope you enjoyed this little introduction to Argo's character, and the first time meeting between Naruto and Argo. As for the story itself, I plan on taking it all the way through Part I of Naruto, and depending on if you all like it enough, Part II may follow soon after.

Also, I've seen a few questions on pairings, while I did have one in mind, I've decided I'll put it up to a vote between you guys, because after all, your guys voices and opinions are what will make this story better!

Anyway's next chapter will see a few years pass, and Part I will officially begin! I hope you all enjoyed, this is DatOatmealTho, see ya next time!


End file.
